Juegos De Adolecentes
by Sadness-doll
Summary: Sus deseos eran conocerle,escuchar sus sonrisas y voz,compartir y platicar incansablemente,pero lo que no sabía ella es que detrás de ese sortro sombrío translucia su verdadero yo,una mente maliciosa capaz de cualquier cosa.Sakura And Sasuke.


**Saludos mis queridísimos lectores. Bueno pues ya ven, esto es otro fic para ustedes mis queridísimos lectores que tanto me han apoyado y ayudado. Tenía este fic guardado desde enero, pero nunca lo revele porque quería esperar un poquito más.**

**Espero que les guste mi regalito y no dejen de hacerme saber sus opiniones, críticas y comentarios. **

**Att: Sadness Doll**

**¡Oh! Y ya se me olvidaba, este mensaje es de Kitsune no Tora, un buen informante de las leyes de FNF quien es una vieja zorra en todo esto:**

Name: Kitsune no Tora  
>Profile: http:  www. fanfiction. Net /u/ 1165087/

It's legal to write an M rated story. It's legal to write an MA rated story,  
>an X rated story, whatever. The distinction is that it's against FFN's<br>guidelines to post anything above an M rating.

What FFN classifies as needing an M rating would be like what you would expect  
>to see in an NC 17 television show. Swearing, light sexual content, light<br>gore, crimes like murder, etc. is fair game.

**Yo escribo lo que deseo escribir, ya sea perversión, romance, misterio, horror, acción, drama o pura "bazofia" cómo has dicho tú lo que escribo. Escribo para todo el público que me lee y aprecia lo que les regalo, y al que le guste pues bien y al que no pues también. Y él que se sienta ofendido (da) pues no lo lea y busquen la categoría K para aquel que no sea de mente abierta y crea que lo que escribo sobre la sexualidad no se ve en el mundo real.**

**Te repito Jenifer alias "Jen", yo no pierdo el tiempo en contestarle a nadie que me insulta, pero tú has llegado al punto de alterarme al estar insultado a mis lectores a través de un PM diciéndoles que mas degenerados son ellos al leerme. Si tienes algo que decirme, entonces bienvenidos sean todas tus criticas e insultos asía mí, pero eso sí, mucho respeto con mis lectores a quienes le debo mucho y son por ellos que me empeño en escribirles y entretenerlos. **

**Aquí yo no vine a escribir sobre Barbie y Ken, ni sobre Nora la exploradora ni Bob construye, aquí vine yo a escribir de lo que entretiene no vine a perder mi tiempo a construir una historia de princesitas lindas que se pasan peinando frente a un espejo mientras esperan a su romeo.**

**Si no te gusta lo que escribo, pues bien por ti, para eso están los gusto y los colores, así que pierdes tu tiempo enviándome PM para que borre mis historias.**

**Ahora, voy para lo mío y empiezo…**

* * *

><p><em>Juegos De Adolecentes…<em>

**Capitulo 1:**

**Sueños…**

Vivían, en un pequeño apartamentito, ella y su hermano Dan Haruno. Para Haruno Sakura, sus sueños eran simples y sencillos, pero para cualquier joven de su edad, eran aburridos, monótonos y sin sentido alguno. Apresada por su inevitable parálisis, producto de un accidente, a la edad de seis años, donde sus padres fallecieron, ella era muy "positiva" y con un fuerte sentido de supervivencia capaz de valerse por sí misma, aun así…en los últimos tres largos años había estado pensado en la idea de dejar una vez por todas el camino libre a su hermano quien tenía una propia vida y sueños que cumplir. Ella había sido su mundo, el centro de atención, todo giraba en torno a ella, así se lo había hecho sentir su hermano y pese a que sus contantes cuidados asía ella eran por amor y protección, no era nada de ingenua para ser consiente que detrás de esos sentimientos existe el amargo sentimiento de aflicción.

_Pena, _era lo sentía asía ella. Un enorme dolor el ver a su hermana tullida, incapaz de valerse por sí misma, amarrada así a una silla de ruedas. Quería atención. Pero no ese tipo de atención, más bien, deseaba la atención que posee ante manos las jóvenes "normales" que vivían una vida llena de ilimitaciones, no obstante, ella vivía su vida llena de limitaciones y eso era algo que le escuece mucho. No era que no saliera de ese pequeño apartamento, ¡No!, claro que no. Siempre salía con su _Hermano _al cine, a comer, a la playa, a ver un partido de baloncesto, iban al parque o a casa de sus tíos, pero siempre era con él y a veces con su primo Naruto, con nadie más. Su hermano era muy cuidadoso con eso de las salidas y cuando salía solo con primo Naruto, él exigía un "reporte "de donde estaban, con quienes estaban y cuantos habían en el grupo. Era tanta su preocupación que a veces llegaba hasta el borde de presentarse donde ellos estaban para así asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Quizás todo eso se debía a que era su única hermana, aun así, la sobre protección era tanta que ella misma se había cohibido a salir para así darle una vida a su hermano, para que este saliera sin la preocupación que ella estaba afuera con su primo, solo así tendría un poco mas de vida y tal vez entendería que ella no era todo en su mundo.

Su apartamento quedaba en la parte de atrás del edificio, en el tercer piso, porque eso sí, su hermano había tardado años en conseguir un apartamento donde no tuvieran que bajar tantas escaleras en caso de emergencia. La vista en el barcón del apartamento era incomparable, desde allí podía observar el parque y la cancha de baloncesto que estaba justamente frente al barcón de ella. Ese era su pasatiempo en las tardes de todas las semanas, observar a los jóvenes jugar en la cancha y las demás personas pasear por el parque. Hoy era sábado porque su horario de echar un vistazo por el barcón había cambiado debido a que _ellos _no se presentaban los sábados en las tardes a la cancha, sino que al contrario, ya estaban en pleno medio día, abarrotando toda la cancha.

Eran doce en el grupo: Hōzuki _Suigetsu, su hermano mayor_Hōzuki Jūgo, Sabaku Gaara, Kankurō Sabaku, el primo de de gaara Sasori Sabaku, Neji hyuga, Kiba Inozuka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Shino abúrame, Kimimaro Kaguya y él, _Uchiha Sasuke_. Ella conocía todos sus nombres con apellido, no porque fuera una lunática o algo parecido, pero le interesaba mucho saber de ellos, y sobre todo si se relacionaban con él. Su primo, Naruto quien ha veces se le veía participar y compartir entre el grupo, le había dicho todos sus nombres, pero claro está, solo uno entre los doce nombres le intereso y era el de Uchiha Sasuke.

Él se había convertido en un pasatiempo personal. Admirarlo como jugaba y festejaba entre el grupo, era su mayor felicidad, intentando así de atesorar toda escena y momentos muy dentro de su corazón. Se sentía infantil a pesar de tener dieciséis años, eso de idolatrar a un joven como si fuera lo último en el mundo, era cosas de niñas, como cuando ellas se tornan viciosamente en fanáticas de algún cantante o actor al cual no le pueden perder detalle alguno de su vida…necesitan saber todo. Aun así de su "infantil" comportamiento, por primera vez, se sentía normal, como una joven de su edad quien idolatra incasablemente a algún muchacho popular y bien visto en la escuela.

Eran rebeldes, pero que joven a la edad de dieciséis años no lo es, ¡Todos!, y eso le gustaba ella ver ellos, su rebeldía y ocurrencias locas, sus travesuras, de la manera que vivían su vida y podían expresarla a cualquier gusto. Ella quería vivir una vida libre y espontanea como la de ellos, pero, eso no mas eran simples deseo que podía cumplir a través de sueños, porque como dice el dicho _aquel que sueña es que vida no tiene y por tanto se complace en soñar con tener algo que no puede._

Escucho la voz de su hermano desde la cocina, dándose la vuelta.

—Sakura, ¿Porqué no salimos hoy al parque? —Pregunto Dan, Sakura le miro algo insegura.

Pensó en inventar alguna excusa para posponer la salida, pero se retracto al pensar en la maravillada idea de que podría verlos aun más de cerca.

— ¡Claro! —soltó con voz potenciada.

Al percatarse que su hermana estaba hoy mas motivada que nunca, no perdió tiempo, tomo su billetera y se condujo hasta ella para así conducir su silla de ruedas.

La espera por el elevador la impaciento, apretando de manera extraña sus dedos mientras observaba las puertas del elevador. Suspiro cuando ya se encontraban dentro del elevador, próximo a bajar al primer piso

Cuando llegaron al parque, los chicos habían dejado de jugar, sentándose en las bacas para descansar. Ella los observo de reojo, notando que muchos de ellos ya fumaban y otros se alcalizaban, aun así, ella no le importo ya que eran adolecentes y era propio ver ese tipo de actitudes y comportamientos en ellos.

Sus ojos interceptaron la figura de él a quien ella había tratado de encontrar desde que entro en el parque. Su sonrisa amplia y perfecta era lo más que le atraía, queriendo así desear más que verlo sonreír, sino escucharlo reír, y sobre todo, escuchar su voz. Un sonrojo notable se vio en sus mejillas al percatarse de que él no llevaba camisilla cual tenían colocado en su hombro derecho, notando la distinción del sus facciones con la de los demás. Él no era tan musculoso como _Jūgo, Kiba o Kimimaro, aun así, tenía sus atributos, pero lo más que subyace en él era su personalidad la cual Naruto, a pesar de ser su "mejor amigo de infancia", lo describía como un arrogante, déspota, Ególatra, ambicioso y malicioso, aun así, ella no veía nada de eso en él, suponiendo así que eran puras exageraciones de su primo Naruto._

_Desvió su mirada por un momento de ellos para prestar atención a su hermano quien se había separado de ella para formalizar una encantadora plática con Shizune, la hija de la vecina del apartamento del frente. Su hermano era bastante apuesto, de piel blanca, cabello lizo, color azul y un cuerpo bastante atlético, así que, ¿Qué mujer no se fijaría en él con tales atributos?, ¡Ah!, y claro está, su hermano era un buen trabajador y universitario, próximo a graduarse en un par de años en leyes._

—Sakura. —Le llamo su hermano quien se había volteado para verla.

—Vamos por unos helados, ¿Quieres? —Invito su hermano, y ella de inmediato noto la desilusión en el rostro de Shizune. Sakura no era tonta y sabia que una caminata entre ellos era lo que quería Shizune.

—No. Estoy bien aquí. —Intervino al momento.

—Entonces, ¿NO quieres nada de tomar? —Frunció el ceño con curiosidad, Sakura de inmediato ataco al ver que su hermano pospondría la caminata asía el carrito de helados.

— ¡Digo!, si quiero helado, pero no quiero ir. Porque mejor no vas tú y yo te espero aquí. —Espetó al momento.

— ¿Estás segura? —Sonó vacilante con la idea.

— ¡Claro!, además, solo son unos minutos. Estaré bien. —aseguró.

Le vio alejarse algo inseguro de la idea, volteando su rostro de vez en cuando para mirarle. Ella aprovecho el momento y volteo su rostro para observarlos por enésima vez. Parecía que estuvieran planeando algo ya que estaban reunidos entre grupos, hablando mientras reían. Sasori se había acercado hasta Sasuke y echado el brazo por detrás del cuello, atrayéndolo hasta él para secretearle algo que tal parece le causo gracia para luego mirarlo con intriga.

Estuvo varios minutos contemplándolos en silencio hasta que uno de ellos se volteo, atrapándola en su espionaje; lo único que los separaba era aquella verja de siete pies. Se ruborizo y cambio rápidamente su vista a otra parte que no fuera a ellos. Estaba más que abochornada, rogando así que su hermano llegara para salir de ese lugar.

A Sasuke le pareció divertido haberla atrapado espiándolos por lo que se separo del grupo y salió por el portón para ir tras ella.

— ¿Te conozco? —Mordió sus labios y empuño sus manos con fuerza…_ ¡No podía ser él!_

Levanto su rostro y le miro muy de cerca, lo suficiente como para provocar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, bajando la vasta de inmediato. Jamás había visto un joven sin camisilla tan cerca a ella, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar, incluso, se sentía abochornada. Tal vez, si su hermano hubiera tomado la opción de dejarla ir a estudiar a una escuela como toda persona normal y no tener que estudiar dentro de su apartamento, tal vez y hubiera tenido la experiencia suficiente como para levantar la vista y poder contestar algo coherente a él. Se preguntó mentalmente si estaba bien vestida, evaluando disimuladamente su vestimenta. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes color blanco con pintitos rosados y con doble puntilla alrededor de los bordes del final del vestido que le quedaba casi a mitad de rodilla. Todo lo que consistía en accesorios y calzado, iban bien, solo un pequeño detalle en ella no estaba perfecto y por ende maldijo mentalmente. Olvido cepillar su largo y rosado cabello cual ahora llevaba casi revuelto por el soplar del viento

— ¡Claro qué te conozco!, ¿Eres tú la prima de Naruto? —Se aproximo a ella y se inclinó, quedando arrodillado frente a ella, con la bola de baloncesto en sus manos. Sonó muy afable a lo que Naruto describía como persona.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Eh?, sí…—Silencio al momento de percatarse de sus atropelladas balbuceos.

Rio y a ella pareció congelársele la sangre… ¡_Debía ser un sueño!_

— ¿Estás sola? —preguntó intrigado, echando una fugaz mirada a los alrededores.

—No. De hecho, mi hermano esta por venir. —Vacilo en hablar. Una vez mas fue víctima de su nerviosismo, peor quien no iba a estar nerviosa al tenerlo frente, con sus pectorales expuestos y su pecho perlado en sudor.

Negó con la cabeza de manera tonta, intentando de sacarse todo pensamiento y tentación de mirarle más de lo debido…no quería espantarlo. Le ponía tímida y nerviosa su sombría mirada, que el simple hecho no paso desapercibido para él quien disfruto muy adentro sus cómicos gestos.

— ¡Bien! Será en otra ocasión. —Sentenció, levantándose con prontitud que a ella le pareció sorprendente luego de estar varios minutos en esa posición sin perder en un solo momento el equilibrio.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto ella incrédula. No estuvo segura si le escucho o no, pero cuando se disponía a replicar, su hermano había llegado.

— ¿Quién era _ese _Sakura? —Le cuestionó Dan, volteándose ella para mírale.

—Es amigo de Naruto. —Soltó de inmediato.

— ¿Así?, no lo he visto nunca, en fin. Vamos a la casa a ver una película de las que alquilamos. —Finalizo luego de una corta pausa.

Mientras su hermano arrastraba la silla de ruedas y hablaba con Shizune quien estaba caminando junto a ellos, Sakura andaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Había sonado convincente el querer formalizar una plática con ella, no era una broma del mal gusto entre ellos ni tampoco un sueño porque ya se había asegurado de ello.

Él le había hablado y esta vez no fue en sueños, pudiendo comprobar que tan enigmática y firme era su voz por lo que hoy se podría decir que si disfruto de una salida matutina con su hermano al poder cumplir su caprichosos e infantil sueño de hablar con él.


End file.
